


Photographs

by Doddleoddy



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Court, Crazy, Dark, Family, Murder, Original Story - Freeform, Photography, Psychopath, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy
Summary: Just a short original story i came up with.





	Photographs

At five minutes past eight both Clara and her brother left the house, splitting ways as they came to a cross roads, Clara heading to the left up the high street, her brother the right, heading up the driveway to a friends house, the large oak door opened by someone who looked like a butler.  
Walking home in the evening was a simple affair, they just repeated the morning back but in reverse.  
"Stefan! why?" Their mother squeaked as they entered the room, "I walked into your room earlier to put away your laundry, as you hadn't cared to, and it looked like the apocalypse!"  
Clara smirked at her brother, who groaned and rolled his eyes.  
She sped up the stairs and into the sanctuary of her bedroom, the walls were littered with photos, all of different places and people.  
She collapsed onto her regularly made bed, kicking her pillows off the end as she turned onto her stomach, sifting though her new pile of photos from that day.  
A resounding knock echoed as knuckles hit wood, "Coming!" Clara yelled, shoving the pile to the side.  
Her brother stood on the landing, holding out a warm mug of tea, "Mum said to pass this to you on my way out, which makes no sense as this isn't on my way out"   
He smiled weakly, still looking annoyed, he turned away.  
"Bye then!" Clara replied sarcastically before shutting her door.  
Placing her mug on her desk she returned to the photographs, choosing two, she ran to her desk, adding a strip of tape along the top of both, she pressed them to the wall.   
Closing her desk drawer, she sat down and took a long drink, proud of herself.

One Year Later•

Clara turned to her brother and smirked before pointing into the shops window.  
"No!" he exclaimed loudly, attracting attention from an old couple as they walked past, "I am not buying you a knife for your birthday! no matter how pretty you say it is!"   
He strutted off down the street, "And that's final!"  
Clara pouted and found herself staring into the window mesmerised.

Two Months Later•

She glanced up from her seat next to the judge, her gaze passing the jury before meeting her brothers glare.  
"Clara Penning, you have been charged with shoplifting-" the judge stated, "Kidnapping"  
"That was once!" Clara exclaimed before lapsing into silence.  
"And murder, you have pleaded guilty and are facing a life sentence.. do you have anything to say before we adjourn?"  
A vision slipped into her mind, "Yes your honour, They all died haply" she smiled viciously, "They all smiled for the camera."


End file.
